


baby kiss me thru the phone

by LouisCutie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Isak likes daddy even, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Even, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisCutie/pseuds/LouisCutie
Summary: He wants Even here. Now. He needs to hear his voice. Isak picks up his phone with one hand and keeps playing with his cock with the other. Subconsciously his fingers dial Even’s number.or Isak's horny and misses his boyfriend. He calls him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii again!
> 
> Inspired by "Kiss Me Thru the Phone" by Soulja Boy
> 
> I tried. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Isak sighs and stares up at the boring white paint blanketing the ceiling. It’s Saturday and Isak hasn’t seen his boyfriend in over thirty hours. Even’s family had planned a weekend trip to Dolholen. They rent a cabin every year and much to Isak’s dismay, Even hadn’t told him about the trip until fifteen minutes before Even had to annoyingly drive over three hours away.

They were rolling around naked on Isak’s floor with lips clashing and teeth biting and hips thrusting. After class they had stumbled home, sex-crazed and horny. Before banging Isak’s bedroom door open Even trapped Isak against the door and attacked his neck viciously while his hands wandered down to unzip his boyfriend’s jeans. Even palmed the hard, warm bulge practically splitting out of the jeans’ seam.

“Baaabyyy...Please, they’re home. They could walk in...” Isak moaned.

Even chuckled against his boyfriend’s neck and lifted him up so his legs wrapped around his waist. Even blindly twisted the door handle, successfully forcing the wooden door open and propelling it shut behind them. Unfortunately, Even was still carrying a sixty-three kilogram monkey boy in his arms so while on the way to the bed Even tripped, landing straight on his back with his boyfriend giggling uncontrollably, “Are you hurt, babe?”

“I know something that will make it better,” Even smirked and started in on his mission titled GET ISAK NAKED.

STEP 1: Lean up so Isak is straddling your hips. Better leverage. Rip off hoodie.

STEP 2: Tongue-fuck his mouth so he’s distracted. Undo his belt and jean button. Already completed.

STEP 3: Break the kiss for as short as possible. Shed his shirt.

STEP 4: Roll over so you’re on top. Start licking your way down past his nipples, his tummy, and into the fine trail of hairs leading to the promise land. Suck a bruise into his hip. Pull both his jeans and pants down his legs and fling them across the room.

Isak must have been on a similar mission because by the time he was bare and ready, Even was too. Sex-charged energy flowed like electricity through their bodies as Even thrust his hips up while Isak rolled down. Their sweaty skin created delicious friction causing breathless whimpers to pour out of Isak.

“Baby, shit. Is that the time?” Even asked while looking over at the alarm clock on Isak’s bedside table. Isak murmured unintelligibly and went to bite at Even’s throat. “Fuck, we gotta hurry up. Have to leave in fifteen minutes.”

Isak ceased his ministrations immediately. “Huh?”

After explaining his soon-to-be swift exit, Even took Isak’s body and shoved him to the floor, his ass up. He put his hands all over Isak’s taut little body, memorizing each mole and beauty mark. Each dip, valley and crevice. “God, baby,” Even admired. “Your body is... indescribable. Fuck.”

“Hurry, please Even,” Isak begged, wiggling his ass restlessly.

Swhack! Swhack! A hand came down hard and hit the doughy flesh of Isak’s cheeks twice in quick succession. “No whining, baby.”

Isak cried out in pleasure but nonetheless bit his lip to stay quiet.

“Gonna take you from behind, yeah baby? Want it raw, hmm?” After some talking up, Even convinced both himself and Isak to get tested for STDs before fucking without condoms. “Gotta take precautions. Sex safety first, baby,” Even had chastised. Although Isak was a virgin when he met Even, Even still thought it would give him peace of mind. After the slightly embarrassing trip to the clinic, negative results were sent in the mail no more than a week later.

Isak mewled, “Yes, please, please. Wanna feel you for the first time.”

“Mhmm, baby. First time no condom. Gotta open you up though.”

“No, Even. I-In… I left last class early ‘n fingered myself in the bathroom.”

“Fuck, Isak! You’re so naughty. Skipping class to finger yourself in a disgusting bathroom stall. Should punish you.” Even went to grab their favorite bottle of lube: OYes Sweet Body Shots Appletini Cocktail. What? Even just really likes apples. And flavored lube.

Even kneed apart Isak’s thighs and poured a generous amount of the sweet liquid between his boyfriend’s cheeks. He traced a finger over Isak’s hole and pushed in easily. Soon Even added another finger. He pumped two fingers in and out quickly before lubing up his own cock. “Gonna fuck you now, okay babe?”

Isak moaned and nodded his head. Even slapped Isak’s ass one more time for good measure before pushing his ass up and spreading his legs. After pouring more lube, Even leaned in and licked around Isak’s tiny, pink hole, tasting the fruity water-based substance, “Mhmm, so good.”

“Nghhh please Even, been waiting so long.”

Even smiled and gently pressed the bare head of his cock to Isak’s anxious, clenching rim. He slowly pushed in. Instant pleasure shot through both of their bodies. Finally feeling each other without any barrier.

“Ahh Daddy…” Isak sobbed loudly then retracted when he comprehended what he just said. Before he could backtrack though, Even forced his hips against Isak’s ass, immediately finding his prostate.

“Fuck. Be good for Daddy, yeah baby?”

This was new. Very new. But Even was into it. Really into it. Even knew Isak is submissive. But this took it to a whole new level. Isak was giving Even power. Control.

“Mhmm, yes,” Isak mewled. He exhaled hot air onto the cold floor where his head was roughly pressed.

Even clawed his fist into Isak’s left cheek, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Even smiled down at him. “Good boy.” He slowed down his thrusts to sensual rolls. He wanted to take his time. He was feeling his boy for the first time without a condom. Plus his cute, twinky boyfriend had just started calling him Daddy. Even was overwhelmed to say the least but he nevertheless wanted the feeling to stop.

“Daddy, gonna-”

“Yeah baby, come for me. Make yourself feel good.” Even snapped his hips harshly. He peered down to watch his thick, angry cock slide in and out of Isak’s desperate hole. Isak felt so tight and warm and fit perfectly around him.

Suddenly Isak’s body faltered. “Daddy!” he shook and whimpered while white ribbons of come shot out of his cock, pooling on the wood floor.

“Good baby, so close. Gonna come in you. Gonna make you dripping wet with my come.”

Even thrust into Isak mercilessly and after no more than three thrusts gasped as he filled Isak with his come. “Fuck, baby, fuck,” Even groaned and slumped over his boyfriend’s body.

He stayed inside Isak’s hole for a couple more minutes before Isak grumbled and nudged his body off. Even cleaned him and Isak off and cuddled up to his boy on the bed.

Isak was snuggling close to Even when he murmured, “Hey Even?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I think you’re gonna be late.”

“Damn it!”

So now Isak’s alone in his room on a perfectly good Saturday thinking about the best fuck him and Even had ever had before his boyfriend left him forever. Or. Until Sunday night.

Isak starts palming his hand over his half-hard cock through his jeans. A few tingles twinge eagerly to his groin as he thinks about how he called Even his Daddy and how he got fucked so hard for it.

Isak unbuttons his jeans pulls out his sensitive cock. He strokes it to full hardness thinking about the feeling of his boyfriend’s come leaking out of him and dripping down past his balls and onto the floor after getting thoroughly fucked. Thinks about Even feeling so good stuffing him up with his thick cock. Thinks about Even hitting his prostate until he was a whimpering, sobbing mess.

Isak groans when he feels himself fully hard. His pink cock yearns for Even’s touch. He wants Even here. Now. He needs to hear his voice. Isak picks up his phone with one hand and keeps playing with his cock with the other. Subconsciously his fingers dial Even’s number.

“Halla,” after two rings Even’s deep voices echos from the phone and. Jesus. Isak has to restrain himself from moaning. “Miss you. What are you up to?”

“Mhmm I-um, I’m just chilling. At h-home. Nghh,” Isak mumbles out. He squeezes the head of his cock and bites his lip to keep the whimpers from spilling out.

“Baby, are you okay?”

“Wanna come, Daddy, please…” Isak whines. Shit. Isak’s supposed to have more control than this.

Isak hears Even gasp and curse under his breath. While he waits for Even to respond he hears a door close shut and a squeak of weight under a bed on the other line. “Baby, tell Daddy why you called.”

Isak bites his lip hard and thinks for a moment, “Wanted to hear your voice. So horny.”

“Yeah?” Even questions. “Try’na jerk your cock while I’m talking to you?”

“Already touching myself, Daddy.” Isak moans and moves his hand down to fondle his tender balls.

“Naughty boy. Can’t even wait long enough to get on the phone. Gonna spank you when I get home,” Even reprimands, voice laced with unyielding desire.

Isak nearly comes at the thought of Even throwing him over his lap, pulling his pants down and slapping his ass until it’s red and burning. “Need to come, please Daddy-”

“Shhh, Daddy’s gonna take care of you,” Even’s assures calmly. “Baby, stop touching yourself. I need you to take off your clothes and get lube. Are you laying on your bed?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Now get undressed and get lube.”

Isak kicks off his jeans and briefs before lifting his shirt over his head. He grabs one of the small unflavored bottles of lube he has stuffed into the drawer of his bedside table. “Okay, ‘m ready.”

“Good job, sweetheart. Now I want you to get your laptop. I’m going to call you on Skype. Can you do that for me?”

“Mhmm, yes Daddy. Have my laptop right here.”

“Okay, baby. I’m going to hang up now but I’ll call you on Skype in one minute. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

“Such a good boy. See you soon, darling.” Even hangs up the phone and Isak glares impatiently at his laptop screen.

Soon enough, Even’s video chat request pops up and Isak instantly accepts. He sees Even shirtless on a bed with a smirk playing at his lips. “Hi, baby.”

Isak smiles seeing his boyfriend, “Miss you.”

“Miss you too, baby.” Even smiles bright, teeth and all. His eyes crinkle as he checks Isak out. “Still hard?”

Fuck. That’s right. Isak had forgotten for a split second about his raging cock pulsating in his weakly gripped hand. “Nngh, yes. Been hard all day.” Ok. That’s a lie, he’s only been hard for no more than ten minutes but he’s desperate.

“Let me see, baby,” Even whispers. The way Isak’s laptop is situated on his lap, Even can only see from his belly button up which displeases him immensely.

Isak blushes and tilts the screen down so his hard cock is shown against his thigh.

“Fuck, baby. Look so good. Wish I was there with you on your bed.” Even’s burning holes in Isak’s cock with his stark-like stare which turns Isak on even more than he already was.

“Ahh, Daddy…” Isak sobs when Even shifts his laptop so his screen displays his own firm cock.

“Yeah? Wish I was with you naked. I’d lay behind you and run my hands all over your soft, soft skin. I’d press my cock up against your ass and bite your shoulder.”

Isak’s head lolls back as he listens to Even talk dirty to him. “Can I touch myself, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby. Put a hand on that gorgeous cock. Play with yourself for me.”

Immediately, Isak starts stroking his hard cock. He looks down and sees a pool of precum bubbling at the tip. Isak runs a finger over the slit and rubs the wetness over the head in circles.

Even starts stroking his cock ferociously. “God baby, wanna do so much to you. After marking up your neck and shoulder I’d slide my leg in between yours. Start grinding against your ass. You’d be begging me to stuff you full of my cock but I’d take my time with you. I’d slide my cock between your ass cheeks and whisper in your ear how much I wanna fuck you.”

Isak is nearly dead after Even’s done talking. All he can focus on is his cock and Even’s cock and Even’s deep, sexy voice.

“Okay baby, that’s enough of that. Want you to fuck yourself with your fingers. Do it for Daddy.”

Isak gasps audibly. He spreads his legs in front of his laptop and reaches between them. He spills lube on his forefinger and rubs lightly around his hole before pushing in a couple inches. Pleasure and relief instantly shoots through him as he feels his hole being stuffed.

“Fuck! Look so good fingering yourself, baby.” Isak glances down and sees Even’s balls and cock spilling out over his boxer briefs. He’s got a hard grip low at the base, his eyes trained on the screen. “In and out, baby. Fuck yourself with your finger. After teasing you for a while I’d turn you onto your stomach. I’d lick down your back and open you up with my tongue. Get you all wet and messy and ready for my hungry cock. Always taste so good, baby. Jesus, want you so bad right now.”

Isak cries out, “Ahh close, Daddy.”

“Add another. You’re not coming until you have four fingers inside you.”

Isak immediately shoves another finger in. He moans loud feeling his hole stretch around his fingers.

“After licking you out good, I’d turn you over and put your legs on my shoulders. Stretch your body nice and good for me. Then I’d pour my favorite lube all over your tight, pretty hole and slide my cock in in one go. Fuck you so hard and fast from the start. You’d be whining and moaning and begging for more.”

Isak’s eyes are closed shut tightly. He’s up to three fingers now, fucking in and out.

“C’mon baby, add one last finger. Stretch yourself for me,” Even demands.

Isak groans but manages to add a fourth finger inside himself.

“After fucking you hard and fast on top, I’d flip you over and shove my cock in from the back. I’d fuck you like an animal. I’d pull your hair and slap your ass. Give you so much pleasure you’d cry.”

“Now, Daddy. N-Need to come,” Isak is done for. He’s for four fingers deep stretching his aching hole with a hand massaging his sensitive cock.

“So proud of you. Come for me, darling. Come for Daddy.”

Isak strokes faster and faster, burning pleasure flows euphorically through his body. He’s chasing his orgasm. He sees Even do the same but he beats him to it. Isak watches Even shoot his thick load all over his tummy. He’s so close, close, close. Isak groans, closes his eyes, throws his head back and...

“Baby, you’ve made a mess. Can’t even see you anymore.”

Isak cracks an eye open and freezes. Streams of white come cover Isak’s laptop screen and webcam.

“Ah, fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah? No? More like this?
> 
> Next fic possibly: your daddy’s home, it’s time to play -- inspired by "Hey Daddy" by Usher
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> evenheartsisak.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


End file.
